Best Served Cold
by Alyssa Rose
Summary: A short sibling bonding fic about how Jasper started relaxing and becoming part of the family, by way of working together with Rosalie & Edward to prank Emmett. Rated T for the type of language you would expect to be the natural result of practical jokes.


Author's Note: So... in order to be a beta reader, I have to publish first. This is a short fic about one way Jasper could have started to lighten up and become part of the Cullen family. It's not fabulous, but hey, it's the first fiction I've ever published, so there's nowhere to go from here but up. Hope you enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_"Revenge is a dish best served cold." ~English proverb_

* * *

Alice hummed softly to herself as she danced down the hall towards her room. They had been with the Cullens for nearly two years. In that time, Jasper had barely spoken to them. When they had arrived, Alice had fit in instantly, delighting in the love and companionship she found in her new family. Jasper had been, well, paranoid. He was fiercely protective of her, and despite her reassurances, he remained deeply distrustful of other vampires. She had warned Carlisle and Esme that it took Jasper a _long_ time to trust new people, but that he would eventually come around. And this was the week he was finally going to start to relax. She giggled to herself mysteriously. This was going to be good.

Jasper was uneasy living in close proximity to other vampires. His gift allowed him to constantly keep tabs on the intentions of others, so he could always tell that everyone in this coven cared for Alice and meant her no harm. Nevertheless, he knew how quickly an emotional climate could shift, and had seen for himself how volatile vampire tempers were. As time passed, he began to feel ever so slightly more assured of Alice's choice, but still he never quite felt safe, and he never let his guard down for an instant. Determined to do nothing to rob Alice of the overwhelming joy she felt at the chance to live with her new family, he was always perfectly polite on the rare occasion that he was spoken to, but he never sought out the company of the other vampires, and they had resigned themselves to the fact that their delightful Alice came with a quiet, ever watchful bodyguard. Jasper bore them no particular animosity, but he also felt no need to involve himself in their lives.

That changed abruptly on a sunny Tuesday afternoon. Rosalie and Emmett had been arguing all morning, and were both growing angrier with each passing hour. While any conflict made Jasper wary, he had grown accustomed to their spats and was certain this one would blow over like all the others. As always, when their hostile emotions started to set him on edge, Alice came and joined him upstairs and pulled him gently onto their bed. She kissed him softly and held his face in her hands. "It's okay, Jazz. Nobody's going to get hurt." He sat propped against the headboard, waiting warily for any sign that they should run. Alice snuggled into his arms and allowed her love, calmness, and utter confidence in their safety to wash over him. As they sat together, he began to relax. She could see the future, and he could feel that she was completely unconcerned. He knew that Rosalie and Emmett were both passionate people. They worked hard, played hard, and lived life to its fullest. And when they argued, they _really_ argued. This spat would play out just like all the others. They would scream at each other for a while, avoid each other for a while, and then kiss and make up in ways that would send Edward running from the house, eyes squeezed shut, yelling about common decency.

But this time wasn't like the other times. Whether it was the frustration that had built up from being cooped up in the house for one too many sunny days, or the fact that Emmett hadn't hunted for a while, or something else entirely, none of them would ever know. But the result was simple: Emmett snapped, and shouted at the top of his lungs something he never should have voiced aloud. It was a little thing, a personal detail that Rosalie had wanted to remain private. Emmett didn't mean to spill her secret, and he backpedaled immediately, apologizing profusely. He had done it with no malice. He simply was not a person who censored himself. He was open and honest, and he seldom thought before he spoke. But the damage was done. The entire family was in the house. Everyone had heard. And Rose was hurt. She swore at him and chased him out of the house before running upstairs, locking herself in her room, and sobbing. Emmett realized nothing he could do would help at this point, and decided to go hunting in spite of the good weather. He stormed off into the woods, grumbling darkly about killing anything that saw him sparkle.

Alice sat in Jasper's tense arms on their bed throughout the entire argument. As the back door slammed, she looked up at him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "It's okay, Jazz. The worst is over." She smiled one of her confident, mysterious smiles. "They'll make up eventually. They always do."

Locks served no functional purpose in a house filled with vampires. But as a symbol they communicated a very clear message, and privacy was respected in the Cullen household. Rosalie sobbed alone for three hours, then fell silent. Alice looked over to Jasper. She fought hard to conceal her growing excitement. Years with Jasper had taught her excellent emotional control. And decades of visons had taught her how to deftly manipulate people for their own good. It was one of her favorite hobbies. Allowing just a twinge of sadness to mingle with her other emotions, she turned to Jasper and sad, "None of her plans are going to work."

"Whose plans?"

"Rosalie's. She's sitting in her room planning her revenge. She's considered several things: trashing his car, destroying all his clothes, closing their joint bank accounts and hiding all his money... but none of it's going to work out right. She wants to get him back, but she's not going to come up with anything will go according to plan." Alice let that thought hang between them for a few moments. She had felt Jasper's stab of outrage when Emmett had shared such a personal detail of Rose's private life, and knew he felt it an affront to her honor that ought to be avenged. And while he hated war, he was one of the best military strategists on the planet. She knew how much violence hurt him, and that he would never go back to such a nightmarish life. But she knew he missed the planning. The elaborate plots. The scheming late into the night. The thrill of having outmaneuvered a worthy opponent. And she knew something Jasper didn't: He was going to like having brothers.

* * *

Author's Note: As a new writer, reviews can only help me. I'd appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer, but please keep it gentle! Thanks!


End file.
